


The new him

by Dark_Flourishes2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artistic Harry, Character Bashing, Creature Fic, Crossdressing, Harry shows his true self, M/M, Magical Portraits, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Piercings, Tattooed Harry, secretly raveclaw Harry, secretly slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Flourishes2/pseuds/Dark_Flourishes2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is over the bastards. Watch out world a new Harry is coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A surge of painfilled magic

The whole wizarding world shook. His screams echoed in their resounding silence. Most of the people within the wizarding world were unable to feel as the buildings trembled as the power surge that was the wizard boys pain rang out, but there were those who could.

Severus Snape felt as the magic imbedded in his home shuddered, the lights flickering and the stove turning off from where it was heating water for his tea. He himself shuddered as the pain in the magic brushed against his core. He rushed to the fireplace and fire called the Malfoy estate.

"Lucius! You felt that as well correct?" He practically yelled through the green flames at his blond friend.

"Yes Sev. We all felt it. Do you think you can trace it? Who ever that came from needs help." The aristocrat was worried while obviously powerful it was clearly a child and no magical child should hurt that much. EVER!

"Yes I should be able to. Why don't you come through. Perhaps bring your family." He stepped back so that the three blonds could step through.

First was Lucius, tall and intimidating looking with long white/blond hair tied near the bottom and clothing immaculate even though he just flooed.

Then came Draco who was not quite as fierce or together looking as his father but still managed to not get a spec of ash on him as he stepped through. His shoulder length hair was pulled back in a pony tail which he was only allowed to do at home or with him.

Narcissa was elegant and beautiful as she swept from the fire place in a floor length dress with her almost white hair flowing in waves to the middle of her back. She had a black satchel over her left shoulder which she handed to her son before gliding to bring Severus into a hug.

"Do you know yet who that surge came from Severus?" She looked worriedly at him as she drew back.

"No but it is not hard to trace. I can still feel it but we must go now. All of you grab on to my arm." They didn't hesitate to do as he said and quicker then a flash they were gone.

*******

Landing in front of a plain house and looking around at the clearly muggle street they couldn't help but sneer. Severus stepped up to the door first before casting Alohamora and catching the door before it made too much noise.

Together they walked in and as they walked further into the house something caught Severus' eye that made him freeze. It was a picture of two whales and a very familiar horse.

"Good god!" He was breathless at this revelation as his mind went through all the wrongs he had done to the child that he now knew resided here.

"Uncle Sev. What's the matter?" Draco's concern was clear.

"I know whose pain we felt Dragon. I never thought about where he was or who was looking after him I just assumed….." His heart was screaming in pain.

"Who lives here Severus? And where are they?" Narcissa was still standing in the doorway.

"Harry Potter and I suppose upstairs."

"Potter is here!"

"Yes Draco and he's in pain. Please don't be cruel." Severus was almost pleading with the teen. He didn't want Harry to not let them help. He had so much to fix.

"Sorry, it's just I never thought he would live somewhere so… boring. Also he's not in these pictures, are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure this woman was once Petunia Evans and her sister used to be my best friend. Both her and her husband are dead now and I never got to fix our friendship. She was Harry's mother Lily." He swept up the steps without looking at any of their faces in case they were showing him pity, he didn't need that.

At the top of the stairs there were two doors. One looked ordinary but the other left a horrible taste in his mouth and a sinking feeling in his stomach. It was covered in locks and had a cat flap. He hoped against all hope that he was wrong as he unlocked them all one by one with Alohamora.

They all looked at the sparse room and almost missed the small figure on the threadbare mattress with nothing covering them except a pair of worn pyjama pants. The back was littered with scars some newly made and others years old. Narcissa rushed to the bedside and calmly placed a hand on the teens elbow before gently shaking him.

Brilliant green eyes opened and then the boy jumped into the wall using his arms to cover his head. These actions broke the icy hearts of all the Slytherins present.

After a moment the arms came down and the green eyes peered at the figures without truly seeing them. He shifted so that he was sitting gingerly with his back to the wall and legs crossed.

"Am I mistaken or do I currently have the pleasure of Professor Snape and the Malfoy family?" The voice was not of the boy that they knew, it rasped with a confidence and intelligence they had never noticed in the boy before.

"You would be correct Mr Potter. We felt your magic earlier." Lucius did not miss the small flinch at his words.

"You were not the only ones. My friends have each sent me messages asking me if I needed assistance." He smirked at the confused looks he saw as he put his glasses on.

"There is no way Weasley is able to sense magic. No matter how powerful." Draco was more then disbelieving he was incredulous.

"Ah Draco you have the wrong friends. In fact the two people you are thinking of are not my friends. They are merely in my way now. They helped to get the old coot of my back for a bit but now they have all gone too far and I shall play their game no longer. No the friends I was talking about are far better. Although they do live in a similar vicinity." He was grinning through the pain he clearly felt as the other teen puzzled out his words and the adults looked at him with confusion and pride.

"Who?"

"Luna, Fred and George."

"The Terror Twins and Looney Lovegood?" Draco was flabbergasted. Harry had his wand out faster than any of them could react to.

"Call her that again and it will be the last time your tongue moves." To the other occupants of the room he looked like a trapped and feral cat protecting a kitten.

"As interesting as this is, may I have a look at you Mr Potter?" Narcissa was worried that the wounds along his back would fester or re open.

"Of course Mrs Malfoy on the condition that none of you ever call me that again and instead call me Harry." He relaxed as the calming woman looked at his injuries and snarled as her scans brought up the horrors that he had endured, before healing everything she could. Which at the moment was just the small surface cuts.

"Harry please tell me that this hasn't been happening to you since you were five. Please." She was on the brink of tears but this boy was meant to be fifteen, he looked twelve at most though hopefully with the healing and proper care he would grow to the height he was meant to be.

"I can't. But do not worry if you are here as I believe to take me with you all shall be fine."

"Of course we are!" She gave her husband a look as if to say 'don't you dare argue with me on this'.

"Harry where are your things?" Severus had been watching as everything he thought this boy was, was proved wrong.

"In my.. um the cupboard under the stairs. Though the most important things are under my bed." He looked sheepish as he saw that they had picked up on his mistake.

"Very well I shall be back in a moment gather the rest of your belongings and we shall meet you at the door" They each walked out of the room pondering all that had transpired.

*****************

DRACO's thoughts

Draco had never felt so out of depth. What the hell happened to Potter being a spoilt prince. He was horrified to learn that the boy he had tormented these past few years had been treated worse than a house elf all his life.

He no longer knew what to think of the other boy. As he thought back on all the times he and Potter had gone at each other he realised that most were actually initiated by either him or Weasley, the black haired boy rarely if ever purposely started a confrontation.

FUCK! He felt like such a douche. All because Harry hadn't accepted his friendship as an eleven year old. He had been such an arrogant prick!! No wonder Harry had told him to fuck off.

He wondered what Weasel and Granger had done to piss him off.

             ____________

LUCIUS' thoughts

How could anyone….ANYONE!! Treat a child like that. Magical children were cherished and cared for and even the supposed "dark" side wouldn't hurt a child. The dark only hurt adults. The Quidditch world cup was a bad time and none who were there knew why they had acted that way.

Even though they looked down on Muggles they would never hurt their children. Seeing the boy who most of the Wizarding world called saviour beaten and broken when not even Bellatrix Lestrange would slap him. Sure to defend themselves and get rid of the people trying to kill them even if they are children they will but.. Still.      

            

            _____________

 

NARCISSA's thoughts

HOW DARE THESE PATHETIC, DIGUSTING, HORRIBLE MUGGLES TOUCH A CHILD!!! AND HOW DARE THE "LIGHT" LET THIS HAPPEN!!! WHEN WE GET THIS BOY OUT OF HERE I AM GOING TO DOCUMENT AND HEAL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF HIS INJURIES!! EVEN HIS EYESIGHT IF I MUST! THIS BOY WILL BE LOOKED AFTER AND LOVED IF I MUST DO IT MYSELF!! I WILL HUNT DOWN ANYONE WHO KNEW ABOUT THIS AND MAKE THEM PAY!!

*they make it to and open the cupboard and see the sign in one corner saying 'Harry's room'*

HOW DARE THEY PUT AND PROBABLY LOCK A CHILD IN A CUPBOARD I WILL FIND A WAY TO DESTROY THESE MONSTERS WITHOUT ANYONE KNOWING IT WAS ME!!!

 

 

            _____________

 

 

SEVERUS' thoughts

I can't believe I have been so wrong. I owe Harry an apology. I will make sure he will be fine and safe for his life. I will teach him things he needs to survive this war.

If he needs to talk about these horrible people I will make sure he knows he can come to me. Maybe my experience could help him. I wish Tom was himself. Tom could help. I have to look into that, he has changed to much to be normal. But I will help Harry!

______

 

Severus gathered and shrunk the boys, trunk and broom and waited by the door with the Malfoys for the malnourished black haired boy to drag himself, his owl and a rucksack down the stairs to join them.

 

They walked from the house without a backwards glance before both the elder Malfoys grabbed a boy and apperated away followed by Severus.

 


	2. Healing and Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa and Severus heal harry as he has a flashback and something strange happens.

When they got back to Spinner's End they found that Harry had fainted. They laid him on the couch and Narcissa immediately ran a full diagnostic on him before sitting down to read it. She was horrified when not only was it over eight feet long but he had many unattended injuries that were just waiting to hinder him in some way. She also found why her friend and Lord had changed so drastically.

She handed the parchment to Severus after reading through it and began healing what she could without potions before Severus was scrambling for a multitude of vials and pouring them down the boys throat. The look on his face was one of horror, confusion and crushing sadness. Then something happened that made all movement stop.

*******

Unaware of what was happening to him outside his mind Harry replayed what had happened at the beginning of the summer and mentally scowled.

_{Flashback}_

_He woke to a light beeping coming from under his bed. He got up and pulled the floorboard up and the rucksack out. When he opened it and found the sound he pulled out the slightly glowing mirror and tapped it with his wand and was about to say hi when the picture being shown from the opposite mirror stopped him._

_It seemed to be a gathering of some description and he was wondering why Padfoot would show him it when he realised that Padfoot was no where to be seen._

_In the room before him was Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Percy, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and another man who looked similar to Dumbledore. He wondered why the mirror connection had opened until he realised they were talking about him._

_"Mum do I have to try and be with that stupid, self absorbed arse?" Ginny whined to her mother who was wrapped in the strangers arms more comfortably than he had ever seen her with Mr. Weasley. Who was he?_

_"Darling I'm sorry but it's the only way we can get his money and titles. You know we would never make you if it wasn't important." Molly looked genuinely sorry for her._

_"What about the glamours? Can we drop them soon?" Percy asked Dumbledore. "_

_After we have gotten control my dear boy, then you can drop them. Then you can all take your place as my Heir." Harry was so shocked he barely restrained his gasps. "_

_Mum, Dad are you really going to make Ginny marry that faggot? I swear he gets more gay by the day, he was always trailing after Cedric, it was gross." He grimaced. On the other side of the mirror Harry wanted to smash their faces in._

_What did he mean dad? Was that man really his dad? Why did they want his money he didn't have that much, did he? What glamours? What about the other Weasleys? How did they know he was gay? He wasn't even sure himself. He stopped his musings as Dumbledore moved to speak again._

_"My wonderful family all will be okay. We shall get rid of the troublesome boy and his support system and then we shall have control of the Wizarding World and you shall all be able to show your true selves." He finished and Molly started up again._

_"And you and I shall finally be able to be together in public Aberforth love." She looked up at Aberforth and the children smiled clearly happy at all of that._

_How dare they!! He will kill them all!! How dare they threaten his loved ones!! How dare they betray him and their "family" like this!!! How could they betray the world like this!!_

_Harry cancelled the connection before he lost it and slammed the rucksack etc. back under the bed before realising his mistake as he heard Vernon yell before the heavy footsteps started to draw near. Fuck he was screwed._

_{End Flashback}_

As this was happening the entire room around him seemed to have frozen as the other people in the room watched with horror the almost corporeal hologram-like image that was hovering over the healing teen.

"Sev…. what was that?" Draco's voice and mask was completely broken as a few tears escaped from his ice grey eyes.

"I believe it was a memory Draco but I don't know how or why we were privy to it." Tonight seemed to be a night of surprises.

Narcissa had stormed from the room with tears streaming down her face.

 

Later

Narcissa had holed herself up in the rather extensive Malfoy library after what had happened with Harry. She had read through six of the largest and rarest mind magic books in the wizarding world and still had no idea why they had been privy to that horrifying memory nor what state they would find Harry in when he awoke.

She was also puzzling over the Dumbledore's. Were they really so cruel about a young boy and his life?

She should call her cousin and his partner they needed to know. Damn she would have to show all of the actual Weasley's this memory. Perhaps calling on ancient blood would be a better way to get all of them in one place and on neutral ground. 

Yes that was a plan call on the ancient blood protection rituals to help young mister Potter.

Swiftly sweeping from the library she glided to the ritual room she knew Severus had hidden in the back of the rather large house. It was time to win this war and help a suffering, lonely child at the same time.


	3. Rituals and Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family ties are revealed and those thought lost are found all in the bid to win a war and help a young man.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had been worried ever since the magical lash out had happened. They knew it was Harry but could do nothing. They had no idea where he was, they knew with Petunia but no one had ever informed them of where that was. And unlike Severus they couldn't trace the magic.

 

Remus was distracting himself with making tea while Sirius wore a hole in the kitchen floor when they had an unknown owl land on the table. After checking it for spells they took it from the owl which promptly flew off.

 

"All it says is hold onto each other." Sirius was pondering what that meant when both started to feel a pull on their cores and they quickly clasped hands.

 

********

 

Three emaciated forms felt old family magic pulling them from their hell and with one final cackle they were gone.

 

********

 

He felt it a pull he hadnt felt in a long time.

 

"Guess the cat is coming out of the bag" And he was gone

 

****************

 

Narcissa stood in the middle of the ritual room, her husband, son and friend off to the side by the door as she called on old family magics to protect the frail boy in another room and to win this stupid war once and for all. She had no idea just how many people she had called.

 

They came in waves. The first were Sirius and Remus along with Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Arthur Weasley.

 

Before anyone could say anything though the shocks started coming.

 

Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr all appeared. Andromeda Tonks and Her little family right behind them.

 

Seeing the tensions rise Narcissa stepped forward to calm them before being knocked off her feet by the arrival of Regulus Black and the Prewitt twins. Evan as more started arriving no eyes moved from those three men and it seemed everyone was holding their breath. The one to break the silence and stillness was a petit blonde with stunning silver/blue eyes that seemed to both be present and not.

 

"It is good this has all come to pass. The little Lord needs all our help and the nargles need chasing away from all of us." Luna Lovegood was almost giddy that finally all she had seen was happening. Harry was the first person her age to really care about her and she would see him through to victory.

 

"Reg… how?" Sirius was standing so close to his brother but couldn't touch him for fear this was a cruel trick.

 

"Kreacher saved me and sent me to Germany to heal after I was nearly killed on a recon mission."

Sirius finally broke forward and pulled the thinner man into a bear hug that looked like it could crush bones. 

\-------------------

Arthur Weasley was looking at the brothers of his wife like they hung the moon. Everyone's attention was brought to him when he collapsed screaming to the ground, his magic going wild.

 

Soon he wasn't the only one, Sirius, Remus, the Malfoys and Severus were all on the floor as memories long hidden surfaced again.

 

Minutes of worry for the other occupants passed before all of them stood almost as one their memories regained and blocks removed.

 

Arthur, now with redder hair than ever and crystal clear blue eyes rushed to the taller, broader Prewitt twins sobbing out apologies.

 

"It's okay little Artie you didn’t know and we are so sorry we couldn't save you. Now why don't you reintroduce us to our boys?" Fabian Prewitt had longer, darker hair than his brother with a long scar from cheek to collar bone and was enjoying having his little sub back in his arms. Gideon the taller of the two had sharp green eyes and beaconed his sons towards them.

 

Arthur pulled away and waved his wand over his sons watching as they became the grown up versions of the babies and toddlers he remembers.

 

"This is our oldest William Arcturus Prewitt he will be twenty four in November." Bill stepped forward, his hair now a bronze colour and his eyes the same green as Gideons.

 

"This is Charles Rigel Prewitt our second soon to be twenty two and either side of him are our twins Fredrick Hector and George Patroclus Prewitt who turned sixteen a few months ago."

 

All the boys were swept into a group hug by their fathers.

 

 

\-------------------------

 

Remus and his wolf were lowly growling. After so long separated they had finally bonded fully and wished to reclaim their sub who was whimpering next to them, so they did pulling him in and biting his faded claim mark calmed both people and wolf alike.

 

\----------------

 

Severus Snape was freaking out! His sub was little more than a crazy fragmented serpent, god knows where. He would rend anyone who got in his way in two.

 

\------------------

 

Lucius finally felt at peace, all of his family and friends were here and safe and his veela was free. He had a beautiful wife and a strong kit who made him proud. Now he just had to win a damn war and everything would be perfect.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Draco could feel his veela! This was the second most exciting thing ever!! His mate! He could feel one of his mates nearby!!!

 

Luna smiled knowing everything was going their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the fragmentation but I needed to show different mind sets  
> Will post again soon  
> Comments and reviews are awesome :P

**Author's Note:**

> Okay all just something for future reference. Albus Dumbledore is roughly 112 in this story, Aberforth is about 110 and Gellert Grindelwald is about 96 and Tom is about 50 - in 1997. I know that when Albus died in the story (1997) he was 115, Aberforth was 114 and Gellert was roughly 115-116 years old for the purpose of this story he isnt. Also for the purpose of this story wizards can live up to 400+ so they are all still fairly young although different people age differently, i will go into why in the story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Love y'all :)


End file.
